Kaulah Masa Depanku
by Line-chan SHL
Summary: Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / canon..
1. Chapter 1

Kaulah Masa Depanku

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina, Sasusaku

Warning : OOC, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

Summary :

Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / canon..

Normal POV

Perang Dunia Ninja ke IV kini telah usai dan kini para shinobi bisa bernafas lega. Perang ini mungkin perang ninja terbesar dan terhebat yang pernah ada. Dan kini pahlawan yang paling turut andil pada perang ini- yah kita sebut saja Naruto -sedang berusaha untuk membawa rival sekaligus sahabatnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka kini sedang bertarung di lembah tempat mereka pernah bertarung beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke! Kembalilah ke Konoha." Seru Naruto terengah-engah.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke, kami semua menunggu kepulanganmu. Sakura-chan dan aku menunggumu pulang, Jadi, kembalilah. " Kata Naruto sembari menangkis semua jurus yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Mereka terus-menerus mengeluarkan jurus secara bergantian hingga chakra mereka tinggal sedikit, lalu...

"Aku akan pulang bila kau mengalahkanku, Naruto. " Sasuke berucap sembari mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya, mengingat chakranya yang sudah hampir habis itu.

"Aku pasti membawa-mu pulang, SASUKE ! " Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluatkan rasengan.

Dua jurus hebat mereka keluarkan, chidori dan rasengan pun akhirnya bertemu dan mengahasilkan ledakan yang amat sangat besar.

DUUUAARRR...

Kini terlihat dua orang pemuda telah terkapar karena terkena jurus hebat tersebut.

"Ukh.. A-aku menang, Sasuke." kata Naruto.

"Ukh..."

"Kau harus menepati janjimu itu Sasuke."

"..."

"..."

Tidak lama setelah mereka bertarung, para shinobi mulai berdatangan ke arah Naruto yang mulai kehabisan darah.

"Naruto..." Terdengar suara seseorang bersurai pink sedang berlari dengan keceoatan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.. ukh.. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto.

"Baka, ke-kenapa kau bisa sampai luka separah ini.. " Ujar Sakura sambil menangis.

"Hehehe... ini tidak seberapa kok, yang penting aku sudah berhasil menepati janjiku padamu Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Ssshhh... Kau diam dulu, aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkanmu Naruto." ujar Sakura kemudian sambil mengalirkan chakra hijau dari tangannya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, aishiteru Sakura-chan." kata Naruto sambil memasang muka seserius mungkin.

"Baka, aku juga sudah tau Naruto. Jangan membuatku merasa ketakutan akan kehilanganmu Naruto, aishiteru yo Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ketika mereka mengatakan itu, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang terpaku mendengar pernyataan dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Hiks.."

'Sedari awal hanya ada Sakura-san di matanya. Bahkan aku sudah kalah sebelum

"Hiks.. hiks... Na-naruto-kun.. hiks..." lirih Hinata.

Gadis itu berlari menjauhi kedua muda-mudi tersebut. Gadis itu diam di dekat sebuah batu besar dan terus terisak, hingga...

"Ukh.."

Terdengar rintihan seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat Hinata terpaku.

"Si-siapa i-itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ukh.. ukh.."

Ketika Hinata berjalan sedikit, dia terkaget melihat orang yang sangat amat dia kenal, orang yang menjadi rival sekaligus sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

"U-uchiha-san, k-kaukah itu ?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ukh.."

Terdengar rintihan seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat Hinata terpaku.

"Si-siapa i-itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ukh.. ukh.."

Ketika Hinata berjalan sedikit, dia terkaget melihat orang yang sangat amat dia kenal, orang yang menjadi rival sekaligus sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

"U-uchiha-san, k-kaukah itu ?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Ketika mendengar suara seseorang, lantas Sasuke melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu. Seketika Sasuke terkejut melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang berlari ke tempatnya berada.

TBC...

Fict pertamaku... semoga tidak mengecewakan... ^^

Hidup SHL... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kaulah Masa Depanku

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina, Sasusaku

Warning : OOC, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

Summary :

Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / canon..

Sebelumnya :

Ketika mendengar suara seseorang, lantas Sasuke melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu. Seketika Sasuke terkejut melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang berlari ke tempatnya berada.

Chapter 2 :

"Hinata?" Sasuke berujar sambil terus melihat ke arah Hinata yang terus berlari ke arahnya itu.

"U-uchiha-san, k-kau ter-terluka. A-aku akan me-menyembuhkanmu." Seketika Hinata mengeluarkan chakra hijau dari tangannya.

"H-hinata, apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A-ah iya, U-uchiha-san. A-aku Hi-hinata." jawab Hinata kikuk.

"Kenapa kau ada disini ? Seharusnya kau sedang bersama Naruto kan ?" entah kenapa pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut Uchiha terakhir itu.

"A-ah i-itu, itu karena su-sudah ada Sa-sakura-san y-yang me-mengobati Na-naruto-kun." jawab Hinata lesu.

"Kenapa tidak disana saja ? Kau juga kan bisa ikut membantu untuk mengobatinya."

"Se-sepertinya a-aku tidak ak-akan di-dibutuhkan disana, ka-karena Sa-sakura-san seorang di-diri saja sudah p-pasti bisa me-menyembuhkan N-naruto-kun."

"Hn."

Lama mereka terlarut pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"U-uchiha-san, l-lukamu sudah lebih b-baik se-sekarang."

"Hn."

"K-kalau begitu, a-aku akan me-memanggil S-shizune-san u-untuk mengobati le-lebih lanjut. Ka-karena ak-aku hanya bisa me-mengobati luka l-luarnya sa-saja."

"..."

Dan ternyata Hinata tidak menghampirinya lagi. Hanya ada Shizune dengan tim medis lainnya menghampiri Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Hinata, kau tidak ke sini lagi." bisik Sasuke yang pastinya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

1 bulan berlalu setelah peperangan usai, tentu banyak kerusakan parah yang telah terjadi di setiap desa.

Di desa Konoha, kini banyak shinobi-shinobi yang membantu para penduduk untuk merenovasi rumah-rumah mereka. Dan kini, Sasuke terbaring lemah di rumah sakit Konoha. Untung saja waktu itu Hinata memberikan pertolongan ringan pada Sasuke, jika waktu itu Hinata tidak menolongnya, mungkin Sasuke sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi.

Teman-teman seangkatannya pun mulai berdatangan silih berganti. Hanya ada 1 orang lagi yang belum menjenguknya, orang yang bisa dibilang telah menyelamatkannya dari maut, seorang gadis pemilik surai indigo dengan suaranya yang merdu itu, yah orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis tersebut tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya setelah adanya pernyataan resmi bahwa Naruto dan Sakura resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Di kediaman Hyuuga..

"A-aku harus k-kuat, a-aku harus b-bisa me-melupakan N-naruto-kun. D-dia bu-bukan takdirku. A-aku harus bisa melupakannya, d-dia adalah ma-masa laluku." kalimat itu terus diulang beberapa kali oleh sang heiress hyuuga tersebut.

TBC...

Semoga tidak mengecewakan juga... ^^

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Kaulah Masa Depanku

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina, Sasusaku

Warning : OOC, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

Summary :

Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / canon..

Sebelumnya :

Di kediaman Hyuuga..

"A-aku harus k-kuat, a-aku harus b-bisa me-melupakan N-naruto-kun. D-dia bu-bukan takdirku. A-aku harus bisa melupakannya, d-dia adalah ma-masa laluku." kalimat itu terus diulang beberapa kali oleh sang heiress hyuuga tersebut.

Chapter 3 :

Tidak lama kemudian,

"Hinata-nee, ada teman-teman nee-san datang." Hanabi tiba-tiba berteriak di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Baiklah, nee-san akan segera turun." jawab Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hinata-chan, kami datang menjengukmu. Kami khawatir padamu karena sudah 1bulan ini kau tidak pernah terlihat di desa. Kamu kenapa? Kamu bisa cerita pada kami." ujar Ino.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa I-ino-san, a-aku hanya se-sedang rindu de-dengan rumah k-karena sudah l-lama aku t-tidak ada di r-rumah." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aaa, sou ka. Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Hinata-chan kamu belum menjenguk Sasuke-kun kan ? Seingatku tinggal kamu saja yang belum menjengk Sasuke-kun." kata Ino.

"Kau betul Ino, Hinata-chan kamu belum menjenguk Sasuke kan ? Seingatku kata Shizune-san kamu yang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke waktu itu kan ?" tambah Tenten.

"I-iya, wa-waktu itu a-aku memberikan per-pertolongan pertama p-pada U-uchiha-san."

"Kamu tidak mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"M-memangnya U-uchiha-san masih d-dirawat di rumah s-sakit ? " tanya Hinata.

"Hinata-chan belum tau keadaan Sasuke ya ? Dia itu masih dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Dia itu masih jauh dari kata sembuh, asal kau tau saja chakra Sasuke selalu tidak stabil, setiap dia sadar, dia pasti akan merasa kesakitan. Tim medis selalu berjaga disana." jelas Tenten.

"A-apa separah i-itu ?" tanya Hinata yang terkaget.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan lagi, untung saja waktu itu kamu memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke-kun. Bila waktu itu kamu tidak menolong Sasuke-kun, sudah dipastikan kalau Sasuke-kun itu akan meninggal." sahut Ino.

"Yang dikatakan Ino benar, Hinata-chan" tambah Tenten.

"A-astaga, a-aku akan me-menjenguknya. I-ino-san, Tenten-san a-apa kalian bisa me-menemaniku ke sana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Gomenne Hinata-chan, aku sebenarnya mau menemanimu menjenguk Sasuke. Tapi sore ini aku sudah punya janji dengan Gai-sensei dan Lee untuk sparring sampai malam." jawab Tenten.

"Aku juga tidak bisa Hinata-chan, aku juga sore ini harus menjalankan misi dengan Sai-kun ke desa Oto." jawab Ino juga.

"Aaa... Ti-tidak apa kok. A-aku bisa k-ke sana se-sendiri." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tidak apa?" tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Ti-tidak apa. K-kalau begitu, b-bukankah harusnya kalian b-bersiap-siap?"

"Betul juga, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya." kata Tenten.

"Y-ya."

"Hinata-chan, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"I-iya, aku t-tidak apa-apa. K-kalian pergilah." kata Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaa Hinata-chan." kata Ino dan Tenten sambil malambaikan tangan.

"Jaa ne."

Sore hari di Konoha.

"Hinata-nee, nee-san mau kemana sore-sore begini ?" tanya Hanabi.

"N-nee-san ingin m-menjenguk U-uchiha-san, Hanabi-chan." jawab Hinata.

"Begitu, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya nee-san." kata Hanabi.

"Y-ya Hanabi-chan. Jaa ne."

Di toko bunga milik klan Yamanaka.

Kling...

"Selamat sore. Ehh Hinata-san ?" kata pemilik toko itu.

"S-selamat sore, baa-san."jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Ingin membeli bunga, atau ingin bertemu Ino ?" tanya ibu Ino itu.

"A-aku ingin me-membeli bunga baa-san."

"Kalau begitu, Hinata-san mau membeli bunga apa?"

"Ak-aku ingin bunga l-lavender saja baa-san."

"Baiklah, bunga ini mau dibawa pulang atau mau diberi ke seseorang?"

"Aku i-ingin menjenguk t-teman, baa-san.

"Aaa, untuk Sasuke ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil membungkus serangkaian bunga itu.

"I-iya baa-san."

"Totalnya jadi 20 ryo."

"I-ini uangnya baa-san."

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya."katanya sambil tersenyum.

Di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ingin menjenguk siapa ?" tanya salah satu perawat.

"A-aku ingin m-menjenguk U-uchiha-san." jawab Hinata.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke kan ? Dia dirawat di ruang 2327." sahut perawat itu lagi.

"T-terima kasih." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Hinata berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan dia berdoa terus agar di ruangan Sasuke nanti, tidak ada Sakura dan Naruto. Dia takut kalau hatinya akan menjadi sakit lagi bila melihat mereka berdua bersama. Lalu ketika di depan ruang 2327.

Kreekk...

"P-permisi." kata Hinata.

"..."

'Sepertinya hanya ada Uchiha-san disini.' pikir Hinata.

Dan seperti perkiraan Hinata, ternyata di ruangan itu hanya ada Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"M-maaf baru me-menjengukmu sekarang, U-uchiha-san."

"..."

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Hinata jadi menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke itu sedang tertidur sekarang. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Hinata menjadi duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sasuke setelah menyimpan bunga lavender yang baru dia beli tadi.

"U-uchiha-san, gomen. A-aku tidak tau kalau k-kau ternyata s-sakit separah ini."

Masih tidak mendapat sahutan, hingga Hinata lebih memilih diam dan duduk di tempatnya itu.

"Ngh..." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengerang.

"U-uchiha-san, k-kau tidak apa?" tiba-tiba Hinata menjadi panik seketika.

"Ngh..."

"U-uchiha-san"

"Tetaplah disini." Hinata menegang ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san?" Hinata bertanya kembali selagi memastikan kalau Sasuke itu sebenarnya sadar atau tidak.

"Ukh..."

"A-aku akan segera me-memanggil S-shizune-san, a-aku permisi d-dulu."

Baru saja Hinata akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya hinga dia merasakan kalau kini tangannya sedang digenggam seseorang. Ya siapa lagi kalau orangnya adalah Sasuke.

"U-uchi.."

"Kumohon, tetaplah disini.. Hinata." Sasuke kembali mengigau.

Hinata merasakan desiran aneh ketika Sasuke menyebut nama kecilnya, dan sekaligus terlena ketika mendengar Sasuke memintanya untuk tetap disini dengan nada-ya bisa dibilang nada memohon.

Lantas Hinata pun kembali untuk duduk di tempat duduknya kembali dan kembali memperhatikan wajah tenang dari Uchiha terakhir itu.

Entah sekarang sudah jam berapa, yang pasti kini langit sudah mulai gelap dan Hinata masih setia duduk di dekat Sasuke yang masih belum sadar itu. Dan mau apalagi Hinata masih belum bisa melepaskan genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya itu, semakin Hinata berusaha ingin melepaskan genggamannya itu semakin erat pula genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya dan Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam sambil menunggu tangan Sasuke sendiri yang akan melepaskan tangannya.

Angin malam berhembus melewati jendela kamar inap Sasuke membuat Hinata mau tidak mau semakin mengantuk. Dia sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang daritadi karena bila dia tidak pulang bisa-bisa ayahnya akan memarahinya habis-habisan, tapi tangan Sasuke ini bukannya semakin mengendur malah semakin erat menggenggamnya. Karena Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya maka diapun akhirnya tertidur dengan kepala menyender pinggiran ranjang Sasuke juga dengan kepala mengahadap Sasuke.

Sekitar jam 3 pagi, Sasuke terbangun. Ada perasaan senang ketika dia terbangun sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi apa yang barusan dia alami sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia bermimpi kalau dia kini sedang menggenggam seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sudah menolongnya waktu itu.

Sadar kalau dia sedang tidak sendiri diruangan ini, lantas ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Sasuke terkejut karena ternyata orang itu adalah Hinata, orang yang baru saja dia mimpikan dan ternyata dia bukan hanya sedang bermimpi. Ini kenyataan, hatinya pun berdesir bahagia ketika mendapati Hinata sedang tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya dan ada disampingnya. Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sengaja di taruh di atas dadanya sendiri.

TBC...

Kemungkinan besar chapter selanjutnya minggu depan... ^^

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Kaulah Masa Depanku

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina, Sasusaku

Warning : OOC, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

Summary :

Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / canon..

Sebelumnya :

Angin malam berhembus melewati jendela kamar inap Sasuke membuat Hinata mau tidak mau semakin mengantuk. Dia sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang daritadi karena bila dia tidak pulang bisa-bisa ayahnya akan memarahinya habis-habisan, tapi tangan Sasuke ini bukannya semakin mengendur malah semakin erat menggenggamnya. Karena Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya maka diapun akhirnya tertidur dengan kepala menyender pinggiran ranjang Sasuke juga dengan kepala mengahadap Sasuke.

Sekitar jam 3 pagi, Sasuke terbangun. Ada perasaan senang ketika dia terbangun sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi apa yang barusan dia alami sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia bermimpi kalau dia kini sedang menggenggam seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sudah menolongnya waktu itu.

Sadar kalau dia sedang tidak sendiri diruangan ini, lantas ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Sasuke terkejut karena ternyata orang itu adalah Hinata, orang yang baru saja dia mimpikan dan ternyata dia bukan hanya sedang bermimpi. Ini kenyataan, hatinya pun berdesir bahagia ketika mendapati Hinata sedang tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya dan ada disampingnya. Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sengaja di taruh di atas dadanya sendiri.

Chapter 4 :

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Tsunade bersama asistennya Shizune sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit untuk datang ke kamar Sasuke karena mereka harus terus memantau perkembangan kesehatannya mengingat chakranya yang selalu tidak terkendali ketika dia tersadar. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di depan ruangan dengan nomor 2327 itu. Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan, saat mereka sudah masuk ke ruangan tersebut mereka terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati ada seseorang yang sedang tengah tertidur di samping ranjang Sasuke. Mereka kira itu paling hanya Sakura atau Naruto, tapi ternyata yang tertidur di sana adalah Hinata! Mereka sangat tidak menyangka akan mendapati Hinata yang tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke seperti itu. Ah, bukan.. Bukan Hinata yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tapi sebaliknya Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Mendapati kejadian langka seperti ini lantas membuat keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisikan. Mereka melamun beberapa saat, sampai terdengar erangan dari Sasuke yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan sadar, lantas keduanya segera mendekati Sasuke. Tsunade mengecek keadaan Sasuke dengan keadaan tangannya berada di atas perut Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan chakra hijau dari tangannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Tsunade kembali terkejut dengan keadaan aliran chakra Sasuke sekarang. Shizune yang menyadari raut muka gurunya dari yang awalnya terkejut berubah menjadi raut muka yang kembali tenang dan akhirnya tersenyum membuatnya lekas bertanya..

"Tsunade-sama, ada apa ? Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-san sekarang ? Apakah ada perkembangan dengan kesehatannya ?"

"Iya, aku merasa kaget ketika barusan aku mengecek aliran chakranya. Selama aku memeriksanya aliran chakranya itu sangatlah tidak teratur, tapi sekarang aliran chakra sudah sangat teratur."

"A-apa ? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ?" Shizune kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Aku pun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bocah ini bisa sembuh secepat ini. Kemarin saja dia masih sangat kesakitan, tapi sekarang aliran chakranya sudah kembali normal." Tsunade mengeluarkan isi pikirannya pada asistennya sambil menatap kedua remaja yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Emm... Tsunade-sama, apa mungkin karena Hinata-san ? Aku berpikir satu-satunya orang yang memiliki chakra paling stabil kan hanya Hinata-san saja."

"Mungkin saja, Hinata memiliki chakra yang paling tenang dan stabil dibandingkan dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Aku akan segera mengeceknya ketika mereka terbangun." ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tsunade dan Shizune akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat pintu.

Karena merasakan seberkas cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela, mau tidak mau Hinata dan Sasuke pun mengerjapkan matanya pelan tanda bahwa mereka sudah bangun. Tsunade dan Shizune masih tetap diam dari duduknya sambil memperhatikan kedua remaja yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

"U-uchiha-san, s-sudah bangun?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke yang hanya direspon dengan gumaman 'hn'.

"B-bagaimana k-keadaanmu sekarang ?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Baik." Sasuke menjawab.

"O-oh."

Keheningan melanda kedua remaja tersebut hingga..

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

"A-aa.. i-itu.." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Berbeda dengan kedua orang yang ada di dekat pintu, mereka masih sibuk memperhatikan interaksi dari keduanya yang bahkan bisa dibilang sangatlah jarang itu. Tsunade dengan Shizune bersyukur dalam hati karena sepertinya Hinata dan Sasuke belum menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hm?" Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"E-emm... i-itu a-aku juga tidak tau k-kenapa bisa tertidur d-di sini." Hinata menjawab dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

"Kau kemarin kesini sendirian ?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"E-eh, i-iya. Maaf baru me-menjengukmu sekarang." jawab Hinata lirih.

Tsunade dengan Shizune hanya bisa melongo ketika mendengar Sasuke yang terus menerus bertanya pada Hinata. Mereka sangat ingin sekali tertawa karena Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu ternyata sangat berbeda jika sedang bersama Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali bergumam.

"A-apa benar tidak apa U-uchiha-san?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau bisa datang Hinata." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Melihat Sasuke yang biasanya jarang sekali tersenyum pada orang lain kini tersenyum pada Hinata, mau tidak mau membuat wajah Hinata kembali merona hebat. Dan bukan efek itu saja yang terjadi, kini Tsunade yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi pun akhirnya..

"Bwahahahaha..." suara Tsunade yang bisa dibilang cukup besar pun akhirnya membuat Hinata dan Sasuke serentak menoleh ke asal suara itu, mereka berdua mematung karena mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Hokage-nya itu."

Setelah Shizune menyadari ke OOC-an dari gurunya itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, "T-tsunade-sama."

Setelah tawa Tsunade mulai mereda akhirnya ia pun berujar, "Hahaha... Hei Sasuke, apa ini benar-benar kau?"

"Hn?" Sasuke heran.

"Biasanya kau ini sangat irit bicara bukan ? Kenapa kini di depan Hinata bisa-bisanya kau sangat banyak bicara ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hah ? A-apa itu benar, U-uchiha-san ?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa salah bila banyak bicara, hn ?" sanggah Sasuke.

"Ah sudah lah, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi." ujar Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, itu.. emm, bukankah ada yang mau anda sampaikan bila mereka berdua sudah bangun?" tanya Shizune.

"Ah, kau benar Shizune."

"A-apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, T-tsunade-sama ?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu Sasuke, apa kemarin kau memakan obat selain obat yang aku berikan padamu ?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu Hinata, apa kau memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke ?" tanya Tsunade memastikan.

"T-tidak Tsunade-sama."

"Oo... Eh?"

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Shizune.

"I-itu..." jawab Tsunade sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget.

Mereka bertiga-Shizune, Sasuke, Hinata- segera mengikuti arah jari Tsunade.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sedekat ini ? Aku baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke menggenggam tangan seorang gadis, terlebih orang itu adalah Hinata."jelas Tsunade.

Seketika wajah Sasuke dan Hinata merona, tapi dengan cepat wajah Sasuke menjadi stoic kembali. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan genggamnya dengan Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke cepat

"Heh? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya aku baru ingat, Hinata, aku ingin kau keluar dari ruangan ini sebentar. Aku harus mengecek sesuatu disini." Tsunade berujar.

"A-aku langsung pulang saja Tsunade-sama. A-aku harus menjelaskan pada O-otou-sama kenapa aku baru pulang sekarang." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Tidak, aku juga mungkin membutuhkanmu setelah memeriksa Sasuke, jadi tunggulah diluar." kata Tsunade tegas.

"B-baiklah."

Blam...

Pintu kamar inap Sasuke pun akhirnya tertutup.

"Ya, sekarang waktunya mengecek perkembangan kesehatanmu bisa dibilang aneh ini." ucap Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Godaime Hokage itu.

"Hah kau ini Sasuke, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan tubuhmu sendiri yang biasanya selalu sakit ketika bangun, kini tubuhmu tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali."

Sasuke tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, dan Sasuke pun membenarkan ucapan sang hokage itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Kemudian hening beberapa saat hingga..

"Ngh.." mulai terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari sang Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Shizune, segera periksa chakra Sasuke." ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

Setelah beberapa saat memeriksa keadaan chakra Sasuke, kini Shizune terbelalak kaget.

"T-tsunade-sama, chakranya kembali kacau, padahal sebelumnya chakranya sudah normal menjadi biasa, ini terlalu aneh." kata Shizune panik.

"Ya, memang aneh. Shizune, cepat panggil Hinata kemari."

" Eh ? Apa kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata-san?"

"Aku juga tidak tau dengan pasti, makanya sekarang panggil Hinata kesini cepat."

"Baik Tsunade-sama."

Beberapa saat yang lalu di tempat lain.

HINATA POV

'Ah, aku harus segera pulang, aku harus menjelaskan pada tou-sama kenapa aku tidak pulang semalam. Tapi aku harus bilang apa pada tou-sama ? Kalau aku bilang semalam aku tidur di kamar rawat Uchiha-san, bisa-bisa tou-sama akan lebih marah lagi. Lagipula kenapa bisa-bisanya aku tertidur disana, ada-ada saja aku ini.' pikirku.

Karena aku diperintahkan Tsunade-sama untuk tidak pergi dulu, jadi pertama-tama aku lebih memilih diam sambil menyender di sebelah pintu kamar Uchiha-san, tapi karena bosan aku jadi lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dulu saja di sekitar lorong rumah sakit ini.

Setiap aku berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang lewat aku hanya menyapa sambil tersenyum tentunya. Di salah satu kamar rawat tidak jauh dari kamar Uchiha-san pintunya agak sedikit terbuka, dan entah angin apa yang merasuki-ku, secara sadar aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati kamar tersebut. Ketika sudah dekat sekali dengan pintu itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang yang membuatku patah hati dan tidak keluar dari mansion selama 1 bulan ini.

"Ahahahaha... Sakura-chan, kau takut kalau aku mati ya ?" terdengar suara Naruto-kun dari ruangan itu.

"Baka Naruto ! Jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi!"

Aku juga mendengar ada suara Sakura-san dari kamar itu.

Karena ingin memastikan kalau itu benar Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san, jadi aku semakin mendekati pintu kamar itu, dan melihatnya melalui celah pintu yang ada.

"Aku akan mati kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah meninggalkanku Sakura-chan." tambah Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Naruto, aku menyayangimu selamanya." jawab Sakura.

Aku pun terdiam ketika mendengar pernyataan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak ketika mendengarnya. Dan ketika aku melihat mereka dari celah pintu itu aku semakin terpaku ketika melihat mereka kini sedang berpelukan. Aku ingin menangis saat itu juga, jadi aku memaksa kakiku ini untuk menjauh dari kamar Naruto-kun dan kembali ke kamar Uchiha-san.

NORMAL POV

"Hinata-san ! Hinata-san darimana ? Aku dari tadi mencari-carimu tapi tidak ketemu, untung saja kau ketemu." ujar Shizune terengah.

"A-aku hanya sedang mencari udara saja, A-aku bosan di sini terus tadi."

"Ngh.."

"S-shizune-san, itu tadi suara U-uchiha-san kan ?"

"Ya, makanya sekarang ayo masuk lagi ke kamar Sasuke, Tsunade-sama memanggilmu."

"H-ha'i"

Ketika masuk Hinata pun terkaget dengab kondisi Sasuke sekarang.

"T-tsunade-sama, U-uchiha-san kenapa bisa menjadi kesakitan lagi ?" tanya Hinata.

"Aktifkan byakuganmu lalu coba kau genggam tangan Sasuke, Hinata, cepat lakukan." kata Tsunade.

"Byakugan" terdengar suara Hinata mengucapkan jurus matanya sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Ukh... ukh.." erangan Sasuke semakin mengeras.

Karena semakin panik, dengan cekatan Hinata pun dengan segera mengenggam tangan sang pewaris Uchiha itu.

"C-chakranya kacau sekali." jawab Hinata.

"A-apa yang harus saya lakukan selanjutnya, T-tsunade-sama ?" sambung Hinata.

" Cukup diam dan duduk disebelah bangku Sasuke." ujar Tsunade.

Setelah beberapa saat chakra Sasuke mulai kembali normal. Dan, hal ini sangat mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

" T-tsunade-sama, chakra Uchiha-san normal kembali, ini aneh. A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? " Tanya Hinata bingung seraya menonaktifkan byakugan miliknya itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan chakra Sasuke-san akan teratur bila ada Hinata-san di dekatnya, Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Shizune.

"Menurutku itu mungkin saja." jawab Tsunade.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?"

" Yah, mungkin saja Sasuke merasa nyaman didekatmu Hinata." jawab Tsunade enteng.

"E-eh ?" Mendengar pernyataan dari Tsunade tadi membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menjadi merona kembali.

" Mm.. Hinata, apa kau mau menerima satu permintaanku ini ?" tanya Tsunade.

"A-apa itu ?"

" Maukah kau merawat Sasuke sampai sembuh ?"

"K-kenapa harus aku ?"

"Yah, kau tinggal lihat saja sendiri, keadaan Sasuke menjadi membaik setelah ada kau, jadi mau gimana lagi ? Kau mau kan, Hinata ?"

"Emm... B-baiklah."

" Bagus, Terima kasih Hinata. Kau setidaknya meringankan sedikit tugasku." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku senang bisa meringankan tugas anda." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

TBC... ^^


End file.
